The Magic of Summer
by Silver Miko
Summary: Take five girls and five guys, stick 'em in a cbin for the summer, throw in magic and romantic tension and LOOK OUT! This is Alternate Universe BTW..
1. The Nameless Chapter

Title: The Magic of Summer  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Hi people! I'm here with 2 stories this week! I figured after my 2 month long hiatus you all deserved it and you can actually read this and the problem of the blank screen shall never return!!!!! And neither shall SM: The Mummy. It has retired like Ihmotep. Sorry. It was just going to follow the movie anywho.  
This story is inspired by "Beauty Isn't Everything" by Cosmic Star. Serena and Darien really are my favorite characters and I love to put them in wacky situations. Oh, there's a very special person in this fic, a certain cute silver haired singer who I like very much. Heehee. ^^  
And now I want to say, that Mystery Senshi/Saiyan Theater 3000 will soon be coming to a end so I may pursue my newest idea, Silver Mystery Science Theater 3000. I'm not giving anything away about the fate of Silver and Vegete and SOL 02.... hehhehheh!   
Well, I have been working on ideas over my hiatus, but moreso enjoying web surfing. I also have been busy working on 2 webpages. One for Sailor Moon, and one for Fushigi Yuugi.   
Here's the addy's.   
Silver Sailor Moon's Universe  
http://www.angelfire.com/ct/silveruniverse/index.html  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: The Legend Begins to Move  
http://www.angelfire.com/sk/silvermiko/index.html  
  
Please visit them! I have pictures, opinions, links, and on my SM page is a webpage only Fanfic Trilogy called Sailor Moon: Crystal. Visit my pages! Oh, and my FY page is fairly new, and I have to work on it.  
Okay, I have decided to practice since I'm taking Creative Writing when fall rolls around and we must return to Hell, or school. I'm going to be creative and use English names, sort of, for this. There's a Cast List at the end of this chapter.  
Comments welcome, flames are given the Ryuuzaki Umi Blue Waterspout treatment. Remember folks, I don't take too kindly to flames.   
I have decided that I am going to do a Circles of Time fic. BUT!!!! It will not be part of the actual COT series, cause I HATE HATE HATE that series to death. I am a full believer of the Miracle Romance of Usagi and Mamoru and I shall rebute this series!  
Also, Nightbreak, where are you? Neko-chan's worried! Haven't heard from ya in a long time.  
Millennium Guard- I'm on both of your mailing lists and hope to help out anyway I can! Please do more chapters of A Secret Affair. It's a really good story. So is A Dangerous Pairing. Do whatever you want with the story, it's yours and if people don't like it, that's their problems, cause there's probably more people out there who like it, like I do. It's quite an interesting break from your usual Silver Millennium or other romances.   
Vegete: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!  
Okay, goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity Usagi Tsukino looked out the limousine at the large cabin she'd be spending the entire summer in. Well, not really. The area of Fushigi Woods was quite pretty. There were woods of course, but not very dense ones. There was a large lake in the middle of the woods that was great for swimming and boating and lounging.   
There were also trails and caves, and a waterfall by a river. The town located five or ten minutes away had a movie theater and a mall, so it wouldn't be too boring. It wasn't the fact that she had to come that bugged her, it was that HE was going to be there.  
Her childhood nemesis who made her summers disastrous. Endymion Mamoru Chiba. The arrogant boy who lived to make her life miserable. Luckily she was bringing her four friends with her, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. She had heard Endymion was bringing four friends too.   
The limo pulled to a stop and her parents, Irene and Kenneth stepped out. " I guess the Chibas aren't here yet." " Good." Serenity, known to her friends and family as Serena, muttered.  
" Wow!" Rei said. " This place is amazing!" Mina beamed. " Yeah yeah. Wait, that jerk Darien will make us miserable with his punk friends." " Huh, Darien?" " That's Endymion's nickname. He's a jerk."  
" Really?" Lita asked. " Yes. When I was six he got me lost in the woods, then when I was eight he made me think he broke his arm, then when I was ten he made me unknowingly eat raw fish, and then when I was 14 he hid my clothes when I went swimming in the lake."  
" Wow. You must really not like him." Rei said. " He's a demon!" Serena said. "Whatever." Ami said reading her book. " AMI! Give it rest. We're here to have fun!" Mina and Serena teased.  
Then a limo pulled up and the most handsomest man Serena had ever seen stepped out. He was tall with an athletic frame, dark midnight black hair and deep blue eyes. " Hello Odango Atama." he said grinning. " DARIEN???" she said shocked before getting an angry look on her face. The four girls sighed. This was going to be a long summer.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Short yes. I'm tired. Here's the cast list.  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Serenity Usagi Tsukino  
Chiba Mamoru/ Endymion Mamoru Chiba  
Mizuno Ami/Ami Mizuno Waters  
Hino Rei/ Rei Hino Fireston  
Kino Makoto/Lita Kino Woods  
Aino Minako/ Mina Aino Love  
Tenou Haruka/Alex Haruka Tenou  
Kaiou Michiru/Michelle Michiru Kaiou  
Meiou Setsuna/ Susan Setsuna Meiou  
Tomoe Hotaru/ Heather Hotaru Tomoe  
Kou Yaten/ Yaten Kou Star  
Kou Taiki/Taiki Kou Star  
Kou Seiya/Seiya Kou Star  
Tsukino Shingo/Sammy Shingo Tsukino  
Tsukino Ikuko/Irene Ikuko Tsukino  
Tsukino Kenji/Kenneth Kenji Tsukino  
Tomoe Souichi/ Professor Tomoe  
Furuhata Motoki/Andrew Furuhata  
Terra Chiba/Original character  
Damian Chiba/Original Character  
Lilac Natsumi/Original Character, sort of.. Natsumi means Summer or Summers... Lilac Summers.... get it?  
That's it! Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Settling In a.k.a. Guys + Girls + Lake =...

Title: The Magic of Summer Part 2  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
Hi all! It's August! And hot out! Sheesh. Luckily I'm home since school's out and we have air conditioning. ^^ Well, sorry the last part was short. I was tired. I can't sleep when it's too hot out. Saturday I stayed up until 2:30 a.m. At least I got to see DBZ and Sailor Moon, but I went to sleep before watching Robotech on Toonami's Midnight Run.  
Ah... so, I have free time and thought I'd write this chapter. I also have previews for some other fics I'm working on at the end of this chapter. I'm so busy!   
So, yeah, I gave the cast American names. I wanted to be inventive. Why do the Three Lights keep their original first names? Cause they're supposed to be exchange students! Don't think about it, you're head may explode.   
  
You know, no one e-mails me about this story. WRITE TO ME! WRITE TO ME!  
silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
PLEASE WRITE!!!! I want to know what you think!   
Okay, I'll stop blabbing. Read on!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Magic Of Summer  
Part 2: Settling In a.k.a. Guys + Girls + Lake = Mischief  
  
  
Darien looked at Serena, his childhood enemy. She looked VERY different now. No longer did she have stubby legs, a chubby face, and messy hair. No, now she had long slender legs, a very beautiful slim face, and long golden hair. Her eyes sparkled with the promise of mischief and danger.  
His jaw almost dropped when he saw her, his little Odango Atama. To him, she looked like a goddess, a princess, an angel. * Woah woah woah! Get a hold of yourself Darien. This is ODANGO! Just because she's older now and looks so gorgeous..... oh, this is NOT helping. Think think.... well, why not resort to what works. *  
" Hello Odango Atama." he smiled. He watched her face change to a shocked expression. " DARIEN????" she exclaimed. He laughed inside at the fact she hadn't recognized him. Then again, he did look different from the last time he saw her two years ago.  
When he last saw her, she was 14 and he was 18. She was still childish. He wasn't as muscular as he was now, his hair was almost to his chin, and he was a creep. Not anymore. No, he was taller, more muscular, his hair was now cut to his ears and looked very very nice.   
" Yes, that's my name." " You.... you... look... so so..." she stuttered, unbelieving that this very very handsome man was Darien. " Different." he said grinning that same grin, the one she had seen so very often. And it looked so very good now. " Yeah." she said nodding. He was enjoying the fact he had stunned her into this light daze, where she momentarily forgot their past quarrels and trickery and their long feud.   
Serena slightly shook her head, clearing it of the haze he had caused. " Well, despite looks, I bet you're still the same jackass underneath." " Aw, so did miss me." Serena sighed in frustration and walked off muttering choice words.  
Her friends watched slightly stunned and turned back to Darien and his friends, who had just stepped out of the limo. " Um, hi. I'm Rei Hino Fireston." " I'm Mina Aino Love." " I'm Ami Mizuno Waters." " And I'm Lita Kino Woods." Darien knew his friends were grinning at the fact they'd be spending two months with these four lovely young ladies.  
" I'm Endymion Mamoru Chiba, but everyone calls me Darien." " I'm Andrew Furuhata." " I'm Seiya Kou Lights." " I'm Taiki Kou Lights." " Yaten Kou Lights." " Nice to meet you all. You three are brothers, right?" Ami asked. " Yeah." Taiki said, looking at Ami smiling, making her blush.  
" Come on Ames, let's go see if we can calm Serena down so I can cook lunch." Lita said leading the group away. " We'll be going in too." Terra Chiba, Darien's mom said. She and Darien's father, Damian went towards the large cabin.   
" Man, did you see those girls!" Andrew remarked. "Oh yes. That blue haired girl is very cute." Taiki said grabbing his suitcase filled with books. " Yeah, but that blonde, Mina, she is hot!" Yaten said taking off his black Ray Bans. " Personally, I think the girl with black hair, Rei, she is so pretty." Seiya said. " I like Lita." Andrew said smiling. " How about you, Darien?" Andrew asked. They noticed he was looking towards the cabin. " Huh?" " You okay?" " Yeah fine. Let's go." he said pulling his suitcase with him.  
The four watched and smirked, understanding on the features. They all knew Darien had been enchanted by a certain odango haired blonde. They all walked in to unpack.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cabin was large with sun windows and a huge living room. There were four bedrooms. Ilene and Kenneth would take one room, Terra and Damian another. The five girls would share a room, and the five guys would take the other. Strangely enough, the guys and girl's rooms were next to eachother.   
Serena unpacked her CD player and manga. Ami took out her books, Rei took out her clothes, Lita took out her videos, and Mina unpacked her clothes, CDs , manga, and Artemis. " You brought Artemis?" " Yeah. You know I can't leave him for a month." Mina said sheepishly. " Good. He can keep Luna company." Serena beamed as she let Luna out of her travel cage. Artemis ran over to her and the two left the room.  
"So, what did you guys think of Darien's friends?" Rei asked. " Oh. That Andrew is soooo fine!" Lita gushed. " No way, Yaten is the hottest!" Mina sighed. " No, Seiya is!" Rei interjected. " I think Taiki's cute." Ami said blushing. " AMI!" the others said teasing her. " How about you Serena?" "Um, I don't know." she mumbled. The four girls looked at eachother smiling knowing smiles.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat around the table waiting for Lita to serve lunch. Purposely, Serena and Darien were seated next to each other. Darien was mumbling about killing Yaten while Serena was mumbling the same for Mina.  
" Lunch is served!" Lita said putting two trays down. She had made a zesty chicken salad, sandwiches, and sliced fruit. " Wow, this looks great Lita!" Serena said. " Well, you've never been able to resist a home cooked meal." Darien smirked. Serena kicked him in the shin under the table causing him to wince in pain.   
Serena grabbed some salad and poured ranch dressing over it, then had a sandwich and then strawberries. Everyone was paying attention to their meals, except for Darien. He couldn't help but watch Serena eat the strawberries. * Damn, what is wrong with you?* his mind yelled at him.   
He couldn't help it. She seemed different. More mature almost. He was falling under her spell. She finished up about the same time as everyone else. " So, what do you guys want to do?" Serena asked. " Why don't we go wander around aimlessly through the forest?" Lita suggested. " Okay...... sounds good to me." Serena smiled. The four got up and went to the door.  
" When will you all be back?" Kenneth asked. " I don't know. Late. I want to show the girls around." " But...." " Have a nice time." Ilene said, cutting of her husband. " Thanks Mom!" The four left.   
" So, what will you five be up to?" Terra asked. " Huh? I don't know. Maybe go see a movie or something." " Oh." " Hey, why don't we join the girls!" Yaten suggested. " Sounds good to me." Andrew said smiling. " Yeah.. of course." Darien said sarcastically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five girls were walking through an old path along huge oak trees. " Wow, this is so pretty." Lita said admiring the trees. " Yeah." Mina agreed. " Hey guys, maybe we should, uh, practice." Serena suggested. " Oh right. If we don't, our skills may get slow. Let's go to edge of that river." Rei said.  
The five walked and sat down on a long fallen tree log. " So, who wants to go first." "Well, since I'm the first one who discovered my talents, I'll make the call!" Serena said. " Why? So you can show off as always, Serena!" Rei smirked. " No! I happen to be a good trainer. Now, since we're near water, Ami, why don't you try your fog spell."   
The blue haired girl stood up. " Okay, that's easy!" She closed her eyes and held out her hands as she concentrated. Blue bubbles formed in front of her hands. She spun around and flared her arms out. She whispers, " Shabon Spray". The bubbles burst, causing a cold fog.   
" Uh, Ames, where are you?!" Mina yelled. " Right here. It'll clear up soon." As soon as Ami said this, the fog cleared. " Way to go Ames!" " Thanks." " Now, try your aqua illusion spell." " Okay." Ami closed her eyes and concentrated. She raised her arms as water from the river spiraled around her seeming being chilled. " Shine Aqua Illusion." she muttered as the water shot at a tree branch, freezing it. " Phew." Ami sighed. " Wow, you froze it good." Lita said. " Thanks. Should I try Aqua Rhapsody?" " If you can. That's a third class spell. Those are tough." Serena said. " I'll try." Ami concentrated as a harp of ice water formed. " Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." the harp gathered water, but suddenly broke.   
" Ami! Are you okay?" " Yeah. My water attacks don't harm me." " Okay, you'll get it soon. Take a break." " Thanks." " Okay, Mina! You're up!" " Right!" Mina stood up and did her Crescent Beam spell and Venus Love Me chain spell. She was doing good until she tried her Love and Beauty Shock spell, but it didn't work.  
After Rei and Lita tried, Serena was up. She concentrated as energy formed in her hand. " Moon Tiara Action!" the glowing moon shaped energy sliced off a tree branch. " Wow. Well done!" Ami said. " Watch this! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" a ribbon of hearts appeared and ripped off another tree branch. " Okay, let's try the big one! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" It didn't work. " Damn.. guess it takes time."   
" Serena, how many attack spells are there for each of us?" Lita asked. " Well, Ami is guarded by Mercury, so she has four attack spells. Shabon Spray, Shabon Freezing Spray, Shine Aqua Illusion, and Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Rei is guarded by Mars she has four also, Fire Soul, Fire Soul Bird, Burning Mandelas, and Mars Flame Sniper. Lita is guarded by Jupiter so her four are Supreme Thunder, Supreme Thunder Dragon, Sparkling Wide Pressure, and Jupiter Oak Evolution. Mina is guarded by Venus. Her four are Crescent Beam, Crescent Beam Shower, Venus Love Me Chain, and Venus Love and Beauty Shock. However, those second attacks, Freezing Spray, Soul Bird and so on, they suck so don't use them. You have stronger attacks. Those only work against card spells." " So how many do you have?" Rei asked.  
" I'm guarded by the moon. I have Moon Tiara Action, Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, and I think the book I found said something about a silver crystal of the moon that holds great power, but only I could use it." " Lucky you." Lita said. " Guys, let's head to the lake." Ami suggested. " Good idea, it's getting hot out." Serena said. The five headed for the lake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ow! Damn thorn bushes!" Seiya said, getting scratched. " Shut up! If it wasn't the thorns it's the bugs or trees or animals!" Yaten said smacking him in the back of the head. " So, what should we do?" " I don't see the girls anywhere!" Andrew said. " So?" Darien said. " Oh come on! We all know you have your eyes on a certain blue eyed blonde you've known for a long time." Yaten said grinning. " Yeah, you couldn't stop looking at her at lunch!" Seiya pointed out. " Come on, Darien. admit it. You have a crush on her!" Andrew said laughing. " I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ODANGO ATAMA!" " Liar!" The three quipped. " What do you think Taiki? Taiki?!" Taiki had his pace buried in a text book. " Huh what?" " UGH! GIMME THAT!" Yaten took the book from him and through it in the air. He grinned and faced his palm to it. " Star...." " NO YATEN!!!" Taiki screamed. " Sensitive Inferno!" A blazing star destroyed the book. " OH MY GOD! MY BOOK!" Taiki said. " Get over it, Taiki. We're here for fun. Besides, that Ami chick probably has tons of books you two can read together."   
" Oh UH?!" Taiki said blushing. The others laughed. " So, when did you finally get that star thing down, Yaten?" Darien asked. " I practice. On Seiya's rubber women." " YATEN YOU ASSHOLE!" Seiya said. " YOU HAVE RUBBER WOMEN????" Darien and Andrew said laughing. " OH yeah, Seiya here loves to shower with them, sing to them, and sleep with them." " WHAT?!" The two said laughing harder.   
" Yaten..... you.... dead.... tonight..... pain...." Seiya gritted out from his clenched teeth. " Sure. Right." Yaten said, inspecting his nails. " Sometimes, Yaten, I'm convinced you act like a girl." " Really?" " Yeah." " Oh, eh..." he said shrugging.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" TAKE THIS!" Serena said splashing Rei with lots of water. " AGH!" she splashed back and hit Mina, who tried to hit Rei, but got Lita, who tried to get Mina, but got Ami. Everyone stopped and looked at Ami. " Uh, sorry Ames..." Lita said. " That's okay Lita." Ami said smiling. " Good." Lita said sighing, but felt a lot of water hit her. " Good one Ames!"   
" Guys, we should get out." Mina said. " Yeah. My fingers are beginning to prune." Serena said. The five got out and put their clothes back on. ( NO YOU HENTAIS! They had bathing suits on!) " What should we do now?" " I don't know." Lita said. " Hey, you know, I wonder what the guys are doing." Mina said. " Who cares." Serena sighed. " Where's Rei?" " GUYS! Come here!" Rei said giggling. They noticed Rei pointing to the bushes near the edge of the water.  
The all crept behind the bushes. " What's this all about?!" " Shhh! Look!" The five saw the five boys, swimming, butt nekkid. " Woah... did you all see Taiki's butt?" Mina giggled. " Yeah. Ames?" Ami was blushing brightly. " Hey, Ames, lighten up!" " Hey, look! Andrew's dunking Seiya. Woah, Andrew's got a nice butt." Lita said. " So does Seiya." Rei added in.   
" Hey look! Yaten! Wow, what a hunk!" Mina said sighing. " Give me a break..." Serena said. " OH MY GOD!" the girls whispered. " What?!" Serena said. " Darien's going to jump, and MY GOD you can see everything!" Ami said. " Let me see!" Serena said. Ami was right, they could see almost everything, if he wasn't so far away. Only Serena got a good eye shot and was blushing. " Nice ass..." the girls all muttered.   
Suddenly, an idea formed Serena's head. " Guys, I got a great idea! Come on!" Serena led them to where the guys clothes were. " Oh! I know! I know what your idea is!" Rei said giggling. " Grab their stuff!" Serena whispered. She grabbed Darien's clothes and went through his jeans pockets. " Ah ha. His wallet. Thanks Darien." she said putting it in her pocket. " Okay, Ami, Rei get going. If you have to, teleport. Put the clothes on the large oak tree near the cabin. You know the one." " Right." they ran off. " Girls. Let's let our prescience be known." " Right."  
" OH BOYS!!!!!!" the three yelled. The five guys stopped and looked at the three girls standing on shore with their clothes. " HEY! PUT THOSE DOWN!" Darien yelled. " DREAM ON LOSER!" she said. The guys started swimming to shore. " Run for it!" The three girls ran, with five nude guys in pursuit. Lita was a fast runner by nature, and Mina and Serena were fast too thanks to running to school to avoid detention. " SPLIT UP!" Serena yelled. The three ran in different directions. Taiki and Yaten went after Mina, Andrew and Seiya went after Mina, and Darien went after Serena.   
Mina managed to duck behind a tree and teleport away as did Lita. " Where'd she go?" Yaten wondered. Serena was still running. " GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES ODANGO!" " NO WAY BAKA!" she disappeared. " Where did she go?!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei and Ami made it to the tree and hung the clothes up in it, then ran into the cabin. Mina and Lita appeared and put the clothes in the tree, then Serena did. They each ran into their room in the cabin. Thankfully the parents had gone to town. The girls locked their door. " OH MAN! THAT WAS FUN!" Ami exclaimed. " See Ami? You CAN have fun!" Mina said.   
" They'll be pissed." Rei said. " Yeah, I wonder if they'll ever figure out where they're clothes are." Lita said. Then they heard something outside the door. " Seems like they're back." Serena said. " Hey, can't we see what they're doing?" " Ami can, she can use her visor spell." " You up for it Ami?" " Sure." she closed her eyes and touched her earring. A visor of blue light appeared over her eyes. Her eyes narrowed.  
" They're changing. Man, Taiki's hot.." " What was that?" the others said grinning. " Nothing!" Ami blushed. " Yaten's complaining, Seiya's cursing, Taiki's looking out the window, Andrew's laughing, and Darien is... well.... gone." " Gone?!" Suddenly they heard a banging on the door. " OPEN UP ODANGO!!! RIGHT NOW!" " He sounds really pissed." Mina remarked.  
The door shook powerfully. " Damn, he'll bust it down! Guys, we better put up a shield or something." Serena said. " Right." The girls concentrated and blue, red, green, orange, and silver light formed an invisible shield over the door.   
Darien noticed a flash of light, that suddenly disappeared. " Huh? I feel a strong power. Could those five know magic?" he thought about it for a second. " No way!" He shook his head and went back to his room.  
"So, did they open up?" Taiki asked. " NO! Did you guys feel any power?" " A little. It was planetary. Not ours though. Our power is drawn from the stars, yours is from the Earth. It felt different." Yaten remarked. Suddenly they heard a car beeping. " Huh?" the five went to the window to see the five girls getting into Darien's car.   
" Thanks for letting us borrow your car. Don't worry, I have my licensee." " MY CAR!!! ODANGO!!!!" he said practically convulsing. " Oh, and thanks for the wallet." she said waving his wallet in front of her. " YOU!!! MY WALLET! I'LL GET YOU!!!" he said leaving. " I think it's time for a hasty retreat." Ami said. " Right." Serena got into the car and starting it up.   
It wouldn't star at first. " It won't start!" Serena said. She noticed Darien running out of the door. " GYAH! GUN IT!" Lita yelled rolling up the windows. " GOT IT! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Serena said. Unfortunately, Darien managed to the upper half of his body through the window on the driver's side. " EEK!" Serena squeaked out as she leaned back. " Get out of my car!" Darien yelled. " DO something!" she pleaded to the girls. Rei quickly pulled out a scroll. " AKURYO TAISAN!" she whacked Darien with her parchment scroll. He staggered back as the car sped off.  
" That was close. Thanks Rei." " No problem." she said smiling. " So, let's go shopping. It's on me, rather, Darien." " You took his wallet?" " Of course. If he tries to tell on us, I'll just use a spell and put it back in his room with fake spell money, then use a spell on the car, then on his and my parents." " Is that how you avoid being grounded?" Rei asked. " Of course."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Part 2   
  
Heehee. I got the idea of stealing the clothes from the movie " Now and Then". Are you wondering why the guys and girls have magic and how they do? You'll have to wait until Part 3: Much Ado About Magic to find out. PLUS! A new character is introduced, and it's a rival too!   
Question of the week:  
  
What is the best anime?  
Sailor Moon, EVA, Fushigi Yuugi, etc.   
Send your answers to silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
Now, here's some previews I promised..........  
  
  
*************************************  
I Love Trouble Preview  
************************************  
  
Serena Peterson is the best reporter at the Tokyo Globe. When a mysterious train accident occurs, she's chosen to for the story. While there she meets her rival, Darien Brackett, the best reporter of the Globe's rival paper, the Tokyo Chronicle.   
When the accident begins to look more like planned, the two reporter find themselves in danger as they team up to investigate.   
Can they survive being shot at and eachother?  
(This is based on the movie " I Love Trouble")  
  
**************************************  
Preview for MST3K: Sailor Park  
*************************************  
  
From the MSTer who brought you Mystery Senshi/Saiyan Theater and the MSTer who brought you Mystery Science Theater Nights presents the ultimate Sailor Moon crossover MSTing.  
What happens when Silver Miko and the hilarious Nightbreak team up to MST a bad crossover?   
Find out soon............  
  
***************************************  
Preview for the Final Episode of Mystery Senshi/ Saiyan Theater 3000  
****************************************  
  
You've laughed with them. You've seen their pain. You've seen their wackiness. And now, the crew of the Satellite of Love 02, says farewell. Join Silver and Vegete for their final riffs as four special guests join them.  
Will they escape, or be trapped in Deep 13 forever?  
  
********************************  
Preview for First Love, Only Love  
*******************************  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are forced into to being married, even though they don't like each other. Can the two come over their differences for their kingdoms and possibly fall in love?  
This is a sweet little about good old Silver Millennium love.  
  
  
That's all for now. I have to think of more fun stuff. BYE!  
  
  
  



	3. Another Nameless Chapter

Title: The Magic of Summer part 3  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
I'm a little pissed. I accidently deleted the original version of this  
part! So now i have to make up and do a short part 3. I'll make part 4  
interesting though! SorrY! I can't edit. Not enoguh time! GOMEN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena smiled. She was having fun. she took Darien's car, got news  
clothes and a costume for the annual costume party thrown by the Natsumi  
family, old friends of her parents. Now the girls were headed to see " The  
Mummy".  
" Brendan Fraser's so hot!" Lita sqealed. " YEAH!" the girls agreed.  
Meanwhile, Darien was driving in Yaten's car trying to find the girls. "  
Damn  
odango!" " Darien, please I'm begging you, do NOT hurt my car!" Yaten  
pleaded. " Shut up you backseat driver!" " Grouch."  
  
The girls sat enjoying the film, unknowing that the five guys were a few  
rows up watching the same film. " Yaten, do you have the popcorn?" " No, i  
have to Coke." " Who has the popcorn?" Andrew asked. " I think Seiya does!"  
Darien said. " No, I have the sour patch kids." " Who has the popcorn!"  
Taiki  
nearly yelled, causing everyone to look at them.  
The five guys sweatdropped. " Uh, found it." Taiki said. Meanwhile, the  
girls frowned. Those idiots up there are ruining this!" Rei said shoving a  
handful of snow caps in her mouth. " And you call me a pig." Serena said. "  
Pass the soda." Mina said. " Right." Ami passed her the soda as they quietly  
admired Brendan Fraser.  
As the movie let out, the guys returned to Yaten's black sports car,  
giving up their search. Suddenly, Yaten let out the loudest, girliest  
scream.  
" MY CAR!!!!!!!!!" Everyone noticed there was a long scratch from when  
Darien  
hit past some bushes. " Uh, there there?" " Don't worry, I'll pay for it."  
Darien said. " Oh, you will... yes.... you owe me.." Yaten said getting in,  
taking the driver's seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of part 3  
SorrY! So short i know. Bye!  
  
  
  



	4. Costume Party Under the Stars

Title: Magic of Summer  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
Hi guys! People keep wanting more chapters. You greedy bastards! Did I mention I'm a very sarcastic and criticistic person? Hey, call me a mocker. NOW MOETE NI! Lookie! I'm Tamahome! Sorry, listening to my Fushigi Yuugi Singles Collection CD.  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Costume Party Under the Stars! Ai Hirogaru (Love Blossoms)  
  
" ODANGO!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien screamed as he stuck his head out of Yaten's black convertable. Serena and her friends turned back as they were about to walk into the cabin. Serena gulped. The four girls crept inside quickly. Darien and his four friends backed Serena against the door.  
" Um... hey." she said. " Thought it was funny to steal my car, huh?" " Kind of." " And my wallet?" "I didn't steal any money." " That's not the point." " Lighten up. I'm just getting back at all the dumb crap you did to me as a kid!" " She has a point." Taiki said. " Right, and at least I didn't scratch your car..... unlike some other people here." " Yes, Serena is right, Darien." Yaten said clenching his fist.   
" Look........ you don't need to get out of hand. It wasa prank. Chill.." she said using a small spell on him. " Yeah............ I guess............ sorry." he said dazed. " Goodie! Bye! Come on gals, we got costumes to try on." Serena said happily. " Hai." the four chirped as they ran inside. " Darien, why did you.... Darien?" " Pretty wood. It's so kawaii!" he said hugging the doorway. " What did he eat?" Yaten pondered.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena smiled in her princess costume. She looked great in the silver creation. Ami was dressed as a giant star. Lita was Presea from Rayearth. Minako was dressed Soi from FY. " HAHA!" she praticed. Rei, havng no choice of costuming left, was a huge rabbit. " Hey look! Ms. Rei Bunny." " Who are you calling a bunny, Serena!"   
  
In the guy's room, Darien admired prince armor costume. "Yeah, I look hot." "Trying to impress a certain odango blonde?" Seiya asked. He was dressed as a rat. " Shut up." " Hey, what do you think?" Taiki asked. He was a giant jellyfish, but looked more like a uterus. (pun INTENDED) " GUYS WHAT ABOUT ME!" Yaten squealed in his Nuriko costume. " Yeah, you were born be a transvestite." HEY! RAT!" " Calm down guys. Now, Taiki, what are you supposed to be?" Darien laughed. " A jellyfish." " You look like a big uterus." Yaten said. " Shut up!" Taiki muttered. " Boys boys. Play nice." Seiya said. " SHUT UP!" both said smacking him. " HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Andrew said. He was dressed as Ferio. " Yeah. Nice tights." Yaten said. " Are you mocking me?" " Of course."  
  
  
A girl with long lavender hair and blue eyes knocked on the cabin door. " Hello? Hello? Serena! Darien!" Serena came down and opened the door. "Hey, Lilac! What took you so long!" Serena said hugging her long time friend. " Sorry, I had to get Lily out of bed. She just got home this morning from college." " Oh. So, come on! The girls are all here!" " Okay." She ran upstairs after Serena.  
  
" Lilac! Hi!" Ami said. " Hi!" She said. She looked at their costumes. " Presea, a star, a princess, Soi, and a rabbit? Nice Rei." " Shut up." she said grumpily. " So what are you going to be Lilac?" Serena asked. " Miaka." " Figures. OH! Where's Taka?" " Taka? He's around town getting hurricane lights." " Seriously, you got that poor boy wrapped around your finger." Lita said. " I do? No. He's just helpful." Lilac said. " Sure... anyway. Mina, Lita, come on! We got to get some stuff." " Oh right! Ami, Rei, Lilac. Just hang out. We'll be back soon." " Okay. So, where's Darien?" " Next door with his friends. Look out for Seiya." Serena said. " Hai."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taka Sou was wandering down main street. He had some hurricane lamps in a bag. " Geez. Where did Lilac say she was going?" " TAKA!" He turned to see Serena, Mina, and Lita. " HEY! Wow! You guys look great!" he said. " You too. Hey! I got an idea!" Mina said. " Huh?" " Come on Taka!" Mina said leading him into a hair cutting place.   
Taka's hair was dark blue. It was long and he kept it back in a ponytail. " Cut my hair?" " Yeah. Come on! Show Lilac how cute you are!" " Oh fine. I'm going as Tamahome anyway." " That's the spirit."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The large light blue house was right on the docks. In the back, hurricane lamps were lined giving a cool glow. Costumed people all were dancing and having fun. The girls and Lilac all looked around. " Wow. How pretty." Serena said. " Hey, Sere, I can't believe you decided to not wear your odango style." Lilac said. " Why would I? You're the odango tonight!" " Not funny."   
" Look at all the cute girls!" Seiya said. " Please put your tongue in your mouth rat-boy." Yaten said. " Shut up, she-male." " Aahhhhh. This costume is so nice." Taiki sighed. " These tights are tight." Andrew whined. " Shut up and party." Darien said. " Easy for you to say, girls love you." " Can't help it if I'm cute."   
  
" LILAC!" a girl with long black hair and blue eyes dressed as a goddess yelled. " What is it Lily?" " Look who's here!" the girl said excited. Two girls appeared next to her. One was tall with long red hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a black feathered costume. The other had long silvery blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a lavender suit. " Akane! Reiko! When did you get here?" Lilac said. " This morning." "Wow! Oh, I'm such an odango. Reiko, Akane, these are my friends Serena Tsukino, Ami Waters, Rei Fireston, Lita Woods, Mina Love. Guys, these are my two oldest friends, Akane Karasuma and Reiko Aya." " Nice to meet you." both parties said.  
Mina looked around. " Hey! There's Yaten! I'm going to go say hi." " Sure. Have fun." Rei teased. Mina walked over to Yaten and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me Nuriko, care to dance with a Seiryuu Seishi?" Yaten smiled. " Well, okay."   
Andrew walked over to Lita. " Excuse me Presea, care to dance?" " Of course Ferio." Lita and Andrew laughed as they danced.  
Rei and Seiya decided to dance with each other since they were dressed idiotically anyway. Ami and Tiaki danced too.  
Serena sighed and sat with Lilac. " Sere, why don't you ask Darien to dance?" " Yeah right. What am I going to do? Walk up to him, smile and say, ' Darien, would you care to dance you insensitive baka?' " " But of course." Darien said from behind. Serena winced. " Well, fine. I have nothing better to do."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lilac sat alone sweat-dropping. " I want to dance. It's my party." " Then let's dance." She turned around to see........ " Ta. ma..... home?" " I guess my costume is THAT good." " Sure. I'd love to!" The two danced.  
Reiko and Akane were sitting together. " Wow, I wish someone would ask me to dance." Akane sighed. " That would be fun!" Reiko said munching on snacks. " Do you ever get full?" " Nope." " Pass me a chip."  
" So Princess Odango, having fun?" Darien asked. " That's Princess Serenity to you, royal pain." " That's Prince Endymion to you." " Fine. Okay. Princie." " Haha. Very funny." " It was, wasn't it?" she grinned.   
The song ended. Serena bowed and was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see four girls standing before her. " Oh my gosh! Alex, Michelle, Sonya, Heather!" " Hi!" they all said. Alex was dressed as a flapper, which was VERY not like her usually tomboy look, Michelle was a pinstriped ganster, Sonya was a gypsy, and Heather was a dark angel. " I love your costumes!" " Yeah, yours is very cute Princess." Sonya grinned. She pulled Serena aside. " You've been using your magic?" "Uh huh. I'm getting better." " Okay, just don't get noticed. I should warn you, Darien knows the same planet mana magic we do." " Huh? No way." " It's true. He's in tune with Earth mana. Don't piss him off." " I would never. And besides, my lunar magic can best his." " Sigh..... well, probably. But I wouldn't try it." " Okay. I won't."   
  
" Yaten, do you like me?" Mina asked. " Of course I do! You're so damn cute." " Aw..... so are you!" "Thanks!" " So....." " So....................................... how are you?" " Good, you?" " Fine."  
  
" Wow, who are you? You look so much like Tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi." Lilac said. " You don't know who I am? Lilac-chan, I'm hurt." " Taka?! Sugoi, it is! Wow, you look so different." " Well, Mina and Lita did it." " Kakkoi." she said with large eyes. " You okay, Lilac.." " Hai..."  
  
"Rei, let's sit down." Seiya said. " Hai. I'm sick of this costume!" " Take it off." " It's all I'm wearing!" " Oh." Seiya said blushing. " Well, next year, I'll remember to buy a costume before hand." Rei said. " Hmm... so Rei, wanna go out sometime?" " Well, actually Seiya, I have a boyfriend.........His name's Chad Kumada!" " Aw damn!" Seiya said.  
  
  
Serena and Darien were dancing again. " I know this song. Hayashibara Megumi sings it." she said. " Really? What's it called?" " Going History."   
  
  
Dareka o kizutsukete ubatta koi na no ni  
hantoshi mo tatanai uchi ni ai no kakera mo kieta  
ochikonda tsuka no ma mata, koi o shita kedo  
ai ja nai, sekishisa o umeru koibito toiu ROZARI o  
hito ha doushite KISS o shitagaru no  
hito ha doushite futari de nemuru no  
We can We can any time  
maji ka wakaranai kokoro, nani mo iwanai  
  
Even though it's a love war that I won by hurting someone,   
before half a year passed I lost interest.   
It was only a short time I was depressed, before I fell in love again.   
But it's not true love, just one who would fill my sad heart in the name of a lover   
Why do people kiss?   
Why do people make love?   
We can We can Anytime   
I don't know if I am serious or not, my heart does not say a thing   
  
" So, Serena, nice party huh?" " Hmm......." she agreed, not paying attention to anything else but them. " You okay?" " Yeah, just thinking." " So, got a boyfriend?" " Pretty forward, huh?" " You know me." " I used to." " What?"  
  
* kurushii hodo setsunai hodo  
suki na HITO ni aitai  
machi ga umare kawaru kurai  
itoshii HITO ni aitai  
  
I want to meet some one I'll love,   
So much that it's bitter, so much that it hurts!   
I want to meet someone I'll cherish   
so much that the world will seem to me refreshed   
  
" Nothing. Just that...... I don't know. Something's different about you." she said. " Oh? I'm two years older from the last time you saw me." " That's not it. I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking." " That's a change." "Stop teasing. I'm trying to be serious. No, I don't have a boyfriend." " Why?" " None of the guys interest me. They're not for me." " Oh? Haven't met the right one?" " No. I want to though..... I shouldn't tell you this." " Oh? The enemies thing. Well, I know how you feel."   
  
soshite itsuka furi kaereba  
natsukashii omoide o  
atsuku kataru jibun ni naru tame  
aruku yo History  
  
And someday when I look back   
and know myself enough that I can talk strongly   
about my old memories,   
I'll walk it. History.   
  
" Do you?" "Hai. Always looking for someone who you know is the one." " It's not easy. It's lonly in a way." " You can have friends, but you still feel empty inside." " Like something's missing." " Funny, we can get along for a while, then be mad at each other in a while."   
  
denwa sae nara nai kyuujitsu no heya ni ha  
yari sugoshita yume ga tada yoko ni yori sotteiru  
kodoku o kanjiteru kokoro o uchi keshite  
BEDDO ni soberi konde ha asaga kuru no o matta  
yume ha doushite tooku he nigeru no  
yume ha doushite tanin no mono na no  
We can We can any time  
maji ni naketekuru asu mo nani mo mienai  
  
In a room where the phone does not ring on a holiday   
A dream that I worked too hard on lays there.   
I smash out the part of me that feels lonliness,   
and slide into bed waiting for morning to come   
Why do dreams run far away?   
Why do dreams belong to someone else?   
We can We can Anytime   
I really start to cry; can't see tommorow or anything!   
  
" I want to find that someone. Before I give up." " Don't give up, Serena. I'm sure whoever we're looking for is out there. Don't give up that dream." " Yeah, you're right. Even though it's sad, I won't give up." " That's right! Cause we'll have to make a bet on who has a date for New Years!"   
  
** mabushii hodo tsuranuku hodo  
muchuu na yume mitsuketai  
toki ga hayaku sugiru kurai  
tanoshii yume mitsuketai  
soshite itsuka furi kaereba  
natsukashii omoide o  
atsuku kataru jibun ni naru tame  
aruku yo History  
  
I want to find a dream I'll concentrate on,   
so much that it's bright, it will break through everything   
I want to find a fun dream   
so much that time flys right by me   
And someday when I look back,   
and know myself enought to talk strongly   
about my old memories,   
I'll walk it. History.  
  
" Yeah! I'll concentrate on a new dream! Finding that one to beat you at a bet!" Serena said smiling. " Then we'll look back and talk about this as an old memory and laugh." " Hmm.... it's a bet!" " Agreed!"   
  
* repeat  
** repeat  
  
" Oh, Happy Belated Birthday." Darien said giving her a rose. " Belated? I'd say. Well, here you go." she said using her magic to make a charm appear. " What is it?" " A good luck charm." she said smiling. "Ha, like I'll need it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SNIFFLES!! FINALLY! ARE YOU ALL F*CKING HAPPY? Sorry, I finally got some Coke after five days! SWEET COKE I LOVE THEE! So, isn't this interesting! Now lil' Taka and Lilac are a couple! Yaten and Mina too! P!   
Lilac Natsumi is kind of a pun. Natsumi means Summer. Lilac Summer. I was thinking of Fanfic author Lilac Summers who REALLY NEEDS TO GET HER ASS BACK ON THE KEYBOARD!! EEP! First Truths part 12 isn't out yet!!! She needs to finish Vacation too! ; _;  
  
The song is " Going History" from Slayers Excellent sung by Hayashibara Megumi. I love this song...........   
Anywho, part 5 is coming soon.... Hopefully you won't have to wait as long. Oh yeah.  
  
GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NE!!  
For having to wait so long! My comp. crashed, got a new one, got Aol taken for failing 2 classes........................ I'll try.   
Stay tuned for part five: Nearing the End of Summer! Find a Date for New Year's  
  
  
  



	5. Nearing the End of Summer

Title: The Magic of Summer  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
There, are you all happy yet? I'm working on this and the 'tab' button isn't working right!!! GODAMNIT!!!!! Anyway, let's skip idle chat. Here's part five.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 5: Nearing the End of Summer  
  
  
  
" BUT I'M DESPERATE!!!!" Serena yelled begging Taka. " Sorry, Serena, but I have plans for New Year's." " DAMN!" " Yeah... finally! Lilac notices me!" " Oh, well, I guess that's happening a lot." " Huh?" " Nothing!" Serena said blushing. *Ever since the party I can't help but think of Darien. Never the less, I got to win that bet.*   
  
  
" So you bet her on a New Year's date?" " Yup." Darien said playing darts with the guys. " And you aren't worried the least?" " Nope." " Darien are you on drugs? Serena is one of the most popular girls at Juuban High School. She's always got guys asking her out. What makes you think you'll win." Yaten asked. " I have my own popularity." " Whatever. It's kind of funny." Andrew said out loud. " What's funny?" " I thought you'd be Serena's date with the way you two were at the party." " That? Hey, we can't get along well. What EVER made you think that?" " All the girls say the same thing." " Look, I don't know WHAT you're insinuating, but you can drop it." " Sure....... lover boy!" the other guys said laughing.  
  
  
" Soba ni aitai ni..........." " Serena, please stop singing." " But I like that song." " Look we have nothing against ' Wakatte Itahazu', but you've been singing it for so long!" Rei whined. " I should have known... you'd bitch at me." "Was that supposed to be a joke?" Mina asked.  
" Hmph." Serena said flipping her shoulder over her hair.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was August 20th. Two more days of vacation at the cabin. Everyone wanted to make the best of it so the girls decided to go camping for a night. And anyway, it was a full moon. The night they would know if the planets accepted them for use of their power or not. It was a VERY important night.  
" I hope Venus chooses me. I think I've got Love Me Chain down. I wanna try the Love and Beauty Shock spell." " You can, IF Venus picks you." Serena said. " I'm sure it will... that's why I'm bringing good luck charms." Mina said smiling. " Okay, so we're going to be like 50 ft from the lake. It might get cold but I doubt it. " Ami said. " Okay.... so do we have everything?" Rei asked. " Matches, lights, batteries, water, bug spray and mosquito coils, first aid kit, tents, food, backpacks, sleeping bags, the book.... yup." " Ne..... Alex and the others are coming right?" Lita asked. " Well, yes but Sonya doesn't need to since Pluto already accepted her, but she's coming anyway." " Good." Ami said. " Well, we should get going now!" Serena said. "Right!" the other girls yelled.  
  
  
  
" Hey guys, since the girls are going out, what are we going to do?" Seiya asked tossing a silver dart. Strangely the name Misao came to mind. " Oi..... why don't we get back at them for that little stunt they pulled!" Yaten said with a merry twinkle in his eyes. " Yeah......." the others grinned. " I don't know.That's rude." Taiki said. " No one cares, Taiki!" Seiya said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls began setting up the two tents. Alex, Michelle, Heather, and Sonya had already set up their tents as it grew later. " So when do we start?" Mina asked. " When the full moon is out." Sonya said forming a fire. " I'm nervous......." Rei said. " Hmm....." Serena said as she watched the fire. " Hey! Let's be in a happy mood! Come on! Let's make some s'mores!" Mina said. " YEAH!"   
  
" Dude, s'mores? That is so lame." Seiya said. " S'mores........" Andrew said drooling.  
" Down boy. Geez.... I wonder what they're all up to. They seem serious. Especially Serena."   
" You would focus on her, eh, Darien?" Yaten said poking his elbow. " It's funny." Taiki said looking up from his book. " What?" " In Greek myth, Endymion was the mortal lover of the moon Goddess Selene, or Serenity. She was passing through the sky in her chariot when she saw him attending his flock of sheep. She fell in love with him. This caused problems so it was resolved by her putting him in a deep eternal sleep in which he had beautiful dreams of her. They were actually real because Selene bore Endymion fifty daughters and sons." " Ouch." Sieya said. " Baka, that's kind of romantic." Andrew sighed. " What were our parents thinking?" Darien muttered.   
  
Soon the moon rose. " It's time." Sonya said. The girls nodded. They sat around the fire in a circle and began to focus. " Now, Serena, you need to read the prayer from the book........ concentrate and focus." " Hai. I will." She closed her eyes.  
  
'The four directions of the sky  
the four directions of the earth  
by using the way, mind, and goodness  
With deep rules   
with truth and justice  
Please tell the Guaridan of the Moon"  
" Of Mercury"  
" Of Mars"  
" Of Jupiter"  
" Of Venus"  
" Of Uranus"  
" Of Neptune"  
" Of Saturn"  
"Guardians, come to us spiritually  
Now, I'll complete the words  
many constellations  
from the sky to the earth  
through the numerous ultimates  
Fulfill  
For all living things  
Please make extinct every kind of evil  
by your godly powers  
protect us  
Only we wish  
please listen to this  
from the sky  
Please come down to us!"  
  
Each girl gave off a colored aura. The guys watched shocked. " They......... they can't possibly be.." Seiya began. " They're trying to....." " They're going to invoke the power of the planets!" Darien said shocked.  
Sonya held a long staff with a garnet jewel at the top. Orbs of color matching the girls' auras dissolved into the staff. " You each must prove your skill to the planets' guardians..... in order." Serena stood up. She held her hands together as white light began to form in a orb. " Moon.... Healing... Escalation...." she whispered as the light grew. It faded as she sat down. Ami stood up. " Shine... Aqua Illusion......" "Burning Mandelas....." " Sparkling Wide Pressure." " Venus Love me Chain." " World Shaking." " Deep Submerege..." " Silent Wall....."   
The attacks disappeared. " Now what?" Mina whispered. " We wait a minute." Sonya said. Soon the garnet orb glowed. The signs of each of the repsective planets appeared on each girls' foreheads. Their clothes changes into gowns. Serena's hair became silver, her eyes still blue. Ami's hair became a lighter blue. Rei's hair and eyes became red. Lita's green. Minako's hair remained the same but her eyes turned a golden orange color. Alex's hair and eyes turned light blue, Michelle's eyes turned the color of her hair, and Heather's eyes and hair became violet. " You've all been accepted. Now recieve your gifts." Sonya said with smile. A harp appeared before Ami, an arrow before Rei, a wreath of oak leaves before Lita, a golden heart before Mina, a sword before Alex, a mirror before Michelle, and a glaive before Heather.  
Their clothes and appearances changed back. " Woah......." Ami said. " What about me? I don't have anything." Serena said quietly. " Yes you do. Look in your hand." Sonya said. Serena opened her hand. Lying falt on her right palm was a silver crystal. " Ginzuishou. You've been given the most secret and most powerful gift of all...." " Me? Why?" " You, Serena, represent the moon. The gizuishou is the stone of the moon and is the most powerful object of all time. It's part of your soul now..." " Such power.... is it good that I have it?" she wondered.   
" The moon wouldn't have chosen you if it wasn't."   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Wow....." Darien said. "They did it. I don't believe it." Seiya said. " Who knew." Taiki said. " Wow, they're really full blooded sorceresses now.... should we worry?" Yaten asked.   
" Dude, our iniation wasn't cool like that!" Seiya sighed. " Well, if you had wanted a gown you should have said so." Yaten said. " Shut up!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" HEY! Let's try these babies out!" Mina said excited. " Yeah, we should." Serena said. " Okay, I'll go first. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The harp released icy water. " Woah. That's stronger than Shine Aqua Illusion." " Mars Flame Sniper!" " Jupiter Oak Evolution!" " Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" " Space Sword Blaster!" " Submarine Reflection!" " Death Ribbon......." before Heather could finish, eight girls jumped on her and covered her mouth. "Heather you REALLY can't use that one attack." Sonya said. " Oh right." "Hey, Alex, Michelle. Try you're other new attacks. You guys forgot about those eh?" Mina asked. " Fine.. Sapce Turbulence!" " Neptune Violin Tide!" Sure enough, it worked. " Cool! Serena you try." " No. I shouldn't." Serena said smiling softly. " Hai, probably right." " Hmm huh."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Well, I guess we shouldn't try anything then." Yaten said almost regretfully. " Yeah, I wouldn't was a Flame Sniper in the eye for something." Darien said. " Well, since we brought all this camping crap, maybe we should use it." Taiki said. " I guess." " I'm not sleeping in the same tent as Seiya!" Yaten said. " Brat."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena turned in her sleep. She dreamt of someone. Someone with deep blue eyes and a wonderful smile. Her eyes fluttered open. Quietly she stepped outside and walked towards the lake. She kickedoff her shoes and waded in to her knees. She then felt someone watching her. Turning she saw him. "You know, in Ancient Greece it was fatal for a man to watch the Moon goddess like you are." " But you're not the Moon Goddess, ne?" " Perhaps I am. Do you wish to become a deer or something else furry?" " Haha... water nice?" " Yup." Darien walked out to the shore and took off his shoes and socks. He waded in to where she was.   
" What are you doing out here?" she asked. " Nothing. Decided to see what you were up to." " You watched us." " Excuse me?" " You watched us do the ceremony. Not surprised. You hold the power of the Earth." " How did you know?!" he asked shocked. She smiled,   
" Sore wa himitsu desu.*" " Funny. And yes I do. I can control every element! See?! Earth Water splash!" he joked splashing her with water.  
" Hmmph. You'll pay for that." She kicked water at him. " Enough." he said seriously. She smiled softly. " What is it?" " I have something to show you." he held a gold crystal in his palm. " The Golden Crystal." " Yeah, I got it when I was iniated. You got the silver crystal, ginzuishou. I have kinnzuishou." " Hmmm..... so you are literally the man of my dreams, ne?" " I guess." he said smiling.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei turned in her sleep. In her dreams she saw visions. Of a woman with long blonde wearing a long shimmering gown. By her side was man with black hair and deep blue eyes wearing navy and black armor. Both were surrounded by light. She awoke quickly. " Who were those people?" She noticed Mina awaken too. " Rei, I just had the oddest dream...." " Me too." " Was it about two people in light?" " YES! What does it mean." " That light...... I know it.. the light of soulmates." " Who were they?" " I couldn't tell. I'll do a fire reading when we get back to Tokyo." " I'll help. I think I could tell what it was because of Venus." " And I could see it because it was a vision. I wonder if my visions will get clearer now." " Maybe.... hey... so you are going to come my New Year's Eve party, right?" " Planning ahead?" " Yeah." " Sure. As long as you provide the following: Coca Cola, champange, snacks, salsa, cake, etc etc....." " Yare yare..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah did any FY fans get the incantation? That was a sweet little chapter. EEP! 2 more to go! Yes yes. Don't be sad. There's other fics I'll be doing.   
  
*'Sore wa Himitsu desu' as Xellos from Slayers says menas, " That's a secret."  
  
YAWN............... ooh lunch time. Turkey Noodle soup.... yeah....... sarcastically.......  
Stay wired for part 6: Passing Seasons! Transistions   
  
Hey, what are you still doing here? Go home.... the chapter's over....... get out of here.   
  
10 Ways to Cause Trouble in an Elevator  
  
10. Look at a person in the elevator for a long time, then scream ' YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!!!' and run to the corner and cower.  
  
(Provided by the website Pat's Joke, which hosts the best college and political and high school humor around.)  
  
  



	6. Why Skinny Dippy is Best Coed

Title: Magic of Summer  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
Sorry it took so long. I had many many delays and obstacles.  
  
  
Question of the week: Who is the coolest Sailor Moon Villian?  
  
MetalliaProfessor Tomoe  
Queen BerylKaolinite  
JadeiteEudial  
NephriteMimete  
ZoisiteTerurun  
KunziteViluy  
Evil EndymionCyprine/Puchirol  
AilMistress 9  
AnnZirconia  
RubiusTigers Eye  
CooanHawks Eye  
BerucheFish Eye  
KaraberusJunJun  
PetzVesVes  
EmeraldCereCere  
DemandoPallaPalla  
SaffirNeherenia  
Black Lady Galaxia  
WisemanSailor Iron Mouse  
Sailor Aluminum SirenSailor Lead Crow  
Sailor Tin NyankoFiore/Kisenian  
Snow KaguyaVadiane  
  
Gee, that's a lot of villians!  
  
Joke of the week:  
What's the difference between Penn State and Hell?  
Hell is forever. Penn just seems like it.  
  
(courtesy of Pat's Jokes webpage)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Why Skinny Dippy is Best Coed  
  
  
The girls had stopped by Lilac's while the guys went back to the cabin. The girls spent the night doing tarot fortunes.  
  
" Okay, will Yaten and I end up together?" Mina asked the cards. She did them and it showed that it was possible. She cheered in joy. Everyone's read good, even Serena's. " A prince eh? Tall dark and handsome....... sounds like Darien." Lilac said. " Shut up!" Serena growled throwing a pillow at Lilac, which resulted in a mass pillow fight, in which Alex and Michelle won.   
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
" Nothing happened." " Come on Darien! We saw you two dancing!" Andrew said. " Yup." Yaten said. " ADMIT IT!" Seiya yelled. "............." Taiki was busy reading. " Look, nothing happened!"  
  
"Are you sure, Serena?" Mina asked again.  
  
" YES! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonya and Heather were walking along a small lake. " Things are getting tense between Serena and Darien." " I noticed, Sonya. Those two need to kiss already." " Yup. Hey, it's getting hot. Let's get back." " Okay, we can get the girls and come swimming." " Okay!"   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guys were bored and trying to decide on something to do. " Poker?" "NO!" " Town?" "NO!" " Read?" "NO TAIKI!!!" " HEY! Let's go skinny dipping in the lake!" Yaten suggested.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" We'll go skinny dipping!" Mina yelled. " WHAT?" " Come on!" Mina said. " That sounds like fun!" Rei said. " I'm in." Alex and Michelle said. " Me too!" Sonya and Heather said. " Why not." Lita said. " Ami? Serena?" " Sure." " YEAH!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls dove into the water. " AH! It's nice and cool!" Serena said. " Yeah...." Ami said swimming around. The girls all splashed around.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guys jumped in and splashed around. " This is great!" Seiya said until he was shoved underwater. Then they all heard the girls yelling. " HEY! Looks like the girls are here!" Andrew said. " Let's make a little visit, ne?" Yaten grinned. " Yeah....."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina swam out away from the girls a bit. " Ah...... this is great..... I feel so free!" Then something slid along her back. She screamed and bashed whatever it was until Yaten splashed up. " HEY! THAT HURT!" " YATEN?" Mina asked. " No, it's the Boogie Man, of course it's me! Why can't you run like a normal girl?" " Oh, sorry!" she said putting a hand on her head, then she saw his eyes bulge and covered her chest. She turned away blushing. " SORRY!" both yelled.   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they swam back, a splash fight between boys and girls had already broken out. Minako looked at Yaten, Yaten looked at her. The two shoved each other under water and began a water fight of their own until they joined forces and teamed up to splash everyone else. They high fived after wards and ran away from the angry people.   
It was the 'YOOHOO!' from Rei that got their attention. Lita and Seiya were holding Mina and Yaten's clothes. "Bye bye!" the group ran away from a screaming Mina and Yaten.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Visit Tokyo soon!!!!" Serena said hugging Lilac. It was time to go back home. School was in one week. " I will! You better send me Gundam Wing Operation 1 CD or I'll punish you!" Lilac said. " Hai hai!" Serena said.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
" YEAH! We're year 12!!!! Woohoo!" Mina said jumping as she grabbed Yaten's arm. " Mina! Ouch!" " Sorry." " Physics, triginometry, psychiatry, ah...." Ami said with stars in her eyes. " Only Ami can fall in love with hard subjects." Serena sighed as she peeked through Lita's lunch. " Serena!" "Sorry." " Too bad Rei isn't going to Juuban." " That hypocrite kept going study study study when she didn't even need to take an exam! HOW UNFAIR!" Serena said.   
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey Darien! Welcome back!" " Oh, hi Saori. How's Kobayashi?" " Fine! We're going out tonight." " Really? Tell him I said hi." " Okay! Ja!" "Bye." Darien sighed. " Okay, now to work on getting a date."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end of chapter 6  
  
Yes, one more chapter to go! Thank God... I can't beleive how popular this story is, but I would like you all to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my other stuff too.   
  
Fanfic Previews.......  
Ai no Megami no How to Love  
Minako always wanted to be an idol, now, she has a her big break! Since there's no enemies, the timing is perfect. It's three weeks until the Holiday Joint Concert Extravaganza at Tokyo Dome and Minako's going to play along side many famous groups. So why is she so bummed?   
With no place to go for the holidays, Yaten returns to Earth via Princess Kakyuu's orders. He runs into Minako as the two grow closer. Will their be kissing under the mistletoe for these two lonly souls?   
  
  
Minako: Model, Senshi, NEKO?!!  
  
Minako is having a fabulous time assisting the Three Lights until a curse turns into a cat?! And it's up to Yaten to look after her when she's a cat. Can Minako make the switch from pet to girlfriend?  
  
Brightness and Darkness  
  
Galaxia has left, and everything is peaceful, but troubles never so far away. When Sailor Pluto brings the Senshi to the Universal Council of Senshi, thy get mixed greetings. Why do Sailors Pi and Chi object to re-instating the senshi to their places in the universal council? Who is the mysterious red- headed woman who passes out in front of the Tomoe mansion? What does it all mean?  
  
Sailor Moon: Angels  
  
Crystal Tokyo, year 3005. The next generation of Sailor Senshi are ready to emerge in the form of the Neo Senshi. As a new evil in the form of the Black Star Queen appears, the Neo Senshi awaken for battle.  
Can Umino Yuuki, Hisaki Yume, Haya Arashi, Yaten Aiko, Tenou Seishi, Kaiou Megami, Meiou Sakura, and Murasaki Tomoe survive the battle?  
  
  
Sailor Police Agency  
  
Yaten Aiko and Hisaki Yume have joined the ranks of the Galaxy Police Network in hopes of adventure since completing their senshi training. Yet, they find themselves stuck with paper work and no real fun until they're given the oppurtunity to solve a bank robbery. Easy case, right? WRONG! They soon uncover a bigger plot that could threaten the galaxy and cost them their jobs. Their colleages have little faith in them, their freinds are praying for them. Can firepower and the power of 'love' win? It's up to Aiko and Yume to save the galaxy!  
  
  
  
The Ocean Bride  
  
Tenou Haruka is tall, strong, skilled, and both admired and criticized by her classmates at the mysterious Hanakawa Academy. An orphan, Haruka has spent her life in search of one goal, to become a prince. When she wins the mysterious Ocean Bride, Kaiou Michiru, in a fencing match, Haruka's world changes as she finds herself not alone. But when she realized the impact Michiru has on her life, Haruka has to decide what's important, her goal, or her heart. Things get even worse when Michiru is kidnapped.  
  
The Beast and the Dragon  
  
Filia is a beautiful young golden dragon who has been taking care of her dear uncle for the past six months. After her travels with Lina Inverse, Filia has lead a peaceful life, until the villaigers of Ballybliss make her a sacrfice to the feared beast of Castle Weycrieg. What Filia finds IS a beast, and an old, thought to be dead accquatiance. Can Filia discover the secrets surrounding the Beast's sorrow?   
  
The Night  
  
It's the big day for Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian as they prepare that fated walk down the aisle. Acoompanied by their friends, can the two REALLY finally unite without a hitch? Or is it all a daydream?  
  
It's Just Love  
  
Relena Darlian has brought peace to the Earth Sphere Alliance and the colonies with assistance from Lady Une and Lucrezia Noine, but many don't share her ideals. Now, framed for murder, Relena escapes to the L2 colony under the disguise of Lena Yuy and makes friends and even joins a band. She never expected they would become popular. Which isn't good when you got a bounty on your head, and your being tracked down by Heero Yuy.  
  
Brightness and Darkness: Lady Une  
  
Ever since Treize Khushrenada's death, Lady Une hasn't been herself and finds herself strangely tired all of sudden. Through all this she flashes back to her first meeting with Treize and how she became his loyal companion. What are the secrets of Lady Une's past? What is in her future?  
  
Let's Go Camping!  
  
Duo Maxwell decided the Gundam Pilots should go camping. Seems fun right? Until he invits Relena Darlian. Can the five male pilots possibly survive a weekend in the woods with three girls?   
  
Club Anipike: Next Friday  
  
Nightbreak's hysterical look at the off hours of anime stars via the bar Club Anipike is continued in Silver Miko's story of what happens a week later. Can all the anime characters survive their stress from fanfics. Can the Japanese orginals and the English dubs co-exist? Can Misato have one night without her bar getting wrecked?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. New Year's! It's a Revolution

Title: Magic of Summer  
Author: Silver Miko  
E-mail: silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Here it is. The GRANDE Finale! The end prog, the final chapter!!!   
I'd like to thank a bunch of people.  
  
Takeuchi Naoko hime-sama- Without her wonderful tale of a guy a girl and evil forces, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, we wouldn't be here writing.  
Lilac Summers- You've been gone, GET BACK SOON. BTW: #$@ OFF! Tamahome, Mamo-chan, Tooya-chan, Yuuhi-chan, and Aki-chan are MINE!!!! HAHAHAHA!!  
Millennium Guard's Mailing List- You all constantly e-mailed me begging for the next chapters.  
And to everyone else who e-mailed me. THANKS!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: New Year's! It's a Revolution  
  
  
Mina excitedly set up all the party stuff as she smoothed out her light orange gown. " Mina, what do think of these cakes?" Lita asked coming out from the kitchen in a green dress and red apron. Mina tasted some. "OH! Yummy!"   
  
Soon everyone showed up. Almost the senior class. Mina sighed. " Mom is going to kill me." "She won't be back until next week. I'll help you clean." Lita said. " Thank you." Mina sighed. " HEY! LET ME THROUGH!" " Oh, here comes Rei." "Geez, Mina, how many people did you invite?!" "Sorry, word got out." Rei sighed. She was wearing a a red three quater teeshirt and black leather pants.   
" My, it seems your party is a success." Ami said appearing next to Rei. She wore a long sleeved light blue shirt and a dark blue knee length skirt. " Where's Serena?" " I don't know." " That girl is never on time!" Rei fumed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" So, Tasuki, uh, thanks for agreeing to being my date." " Well, Taka got Ryuuen to make me so thank them." " Okay.... so where are you from?" " Mt. Reikaku." " Okay............"  
  
  
" So, Lina...... uh.... what's your favorite color?" " Blue." " Blue huh..okay." " Are we there yet?" " Almost."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seiya was downing expressos like no tomorrow. Being dateless really sucked. " Uh, Seiya, please take it easy on the coffee." Taiki said worried. " BACK OFF MONTANA FOREHEAD BOY!!!! AH!" Seiya yelled downing more of the ultra caffienated beverage.  
  
Mina and Yaten danced together as the door bell rang. " I'll get it!" Seiya screamed opened the door. " Hiserena! Isthisyourdate?! Thispartyrules!!!!!" " Uh, hi Seiya......" Serena said nervously holding onto Tasuki's arm tightly. " Hey girl!" Lita said waving. " Hi! This is my date Tasuki." " Hi!" " Hm..... he's cute!" " MINA!" " Sorry, Yaten."   
Ding dong!  
  
" Ohhidarien! Isthisyourdate?! Comeonin!" " Seiya, decaf!" Darien sighed helping the brunette girl on his arm in. " He's had too much expresso." " No shit."  
  
Darien saw Serena. She saw him. Blue eyes clashed.   
  
Round 1   
  
Serena attempted to dance with Tasuki, but he was a lame dancer. Darien's date Lina wouldn't dance at all.   
Tasuki sat down bored and annoyed next to Lina. " Hey." she said. " Hey." " What's your excuse for being here?" " Got bullied into a date. You?" " Nothing better to do." " Man, I could go for a cup of Nuriko Special right now." Lina giggled. " Whatever that is, it sounds good. By the way, I'm Lina Vegete." " Tasuki. Just Tasuki." " Nice to meet you."  
  
" So, I guess it's a draw with the bet." Serena said standing next to Darien at the punch bowl. " I guess. Too bad, I would have enjoyed winning." "You wouldn't have won. I would have." " Well, we'll never know." " Hmmph.... at least my date will dance with me." " If you call that dancing." "Shut up Satan!" " Now we're back to insults? Odang..." " Don't you even." " O Atama!" " You are such an asshole!" " I know." " Grrr............"  
  
" Boy, Serena and Darien are really creating energy between them." Rei said standing next to Mina. " Yeah, there's hate, envy, jealousy, sadness, joy, pain, love.." " Love?" " Yes. I can sense it clearly hidden behind the pride." " If love's in the mix, then they have one hell of a pure hearted relationship." " That's why they'll always be together in fate." " Yeah...." The two sighed and lowered their heads. " Wish we had that re-assurance." " Yeah."  
  
  
Round 2  
  
Ami and Lita were enjoying a couple of cookies when they spotted Serena and Darien. " Uh oh...." " I hope they don't start fighting." " Pray really hard." " What's wrong with Rei and Mina?" " Looks like they're upset over something." " Hmm.... you know, this is actually a fun party. I hope I'm in Taiki's arms at midnight." " AMI?!" Ami turned beet red. " I mean... uh.....oh forget it!"  
Mina and Rei hada great idea to get Serena and Darien together. Flipping through her CDs, Mina found the one she was looking for. She popped it in and the music to the tango began.  
  
Darien grinned. He had learned a while back how to tango. This was the perfect challenge. Or the perfect seduction. He walked to Serena and took her hand. She knew it was a challenge. She accepted with determination. She wasn't the most graceful person, but she did know how to tango.  
  
Darien twirled her around and caught as she grabbed a rose from one of Mina's vases and put it in her mouth. After a while Darien grabbed it out of her mouth with his. Then, he dipped her and his hand had to move up her thigh.   
After it was over they bowed and parted. Serena went to promptly strangle Mina and Rei. Unfortunately, Yaten broke her away, since he didn't appreciate having his girlfriend strangled. " Relax Serena. The two ninnies probably had the notion to hook you up with our little Endymion." " As if! You two better not even think that!" " Come on! Serenity! Endymion! Legendary lovers of myth. Come on... he's hot. You're cute. There's great chemistry!" Mina began. Rei nodded along.  
" You guys...." Serena began sadly. " I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need you worrying about my love life. Let me take care of it." " Okay."  
  
Lina and Tasuki had disappeared a while back. Seiya was lying on the floor knocked unconscious after pestering a brunette classmate who really didn't like him. (^ ^)   
  
Yaten and Mina went to the balcony to be alone.   
Ami and Taiki discussed school. -_-  
Lita and Andrew went into the quiet kitchen for some snacks.  
Rei and Chad sat on the couch talking.  
Serena and Darien...... well...................  
  
  
ROUND 3  
  
" I can't believe I let you touch my leg." " You could have turned me down." " Ha! Back down from a challenge? Yeah right." " So, you'll accept any challenge." " From you?" " Yes." " Yes." " Really?" " Don't get smart with me, Darien." " So it's back to Darien?" " For now." " Hmmph..... well, that's good. I can't have a cute girl calling me the Devil. It ruins my reputation." " Shut up you.... wait.... cute girl?" Darien grinned. The two of them were standing in the hall way of Mina's apartment. Serena was leaning against Mina's bedroom door. " Yeah, you're cute. You'd have to be blind not to see that." " That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." " Stick around, babe. I may surprise you." he said walking off leaving Serena blushing.  
  
Darien was looking for his date. He had to tell her it was off. " Hey, Darien." Yaten said sitting next to his friend. " Hey, Yaten. Where's the other half?" " Talking with Rei and coming up with a way to get you and Serena together." " Oh, so that's what that tango was about." " So, tell me, what's the real deal." " Excuse me?" " Don't toy with it, Darien. I've known you for a long time. You have feelings for Serena. It's so damn obvious. But because of this dumb grudge you two have, you can't admit it." " So what should I do oh wise Yaten." " GET OVER IT AND... not to be Disney but... KISS THE GIRL!!" " It's not that simple." " YES IT IS! You don't have to make it complicated! Kiss her you fool! She feels the same way!" " Why do you care so much?" " Because............ Mina won't stop obsessing about it." " Always an underlying motive." " Shut up and pucker up." " Uh, no thanks..." " I mean kiss Serena!" " Fine! Let me tell my date first."   
  
" Tasuki? Where is that guy?" Serena asked walking donw the hall way. " Lina?" " Darien?" " Serena?" " Have you seen Lina?" "No. Have you seen Tasuki?"   
  
Suddenly they heard mumbling coming from the closet. They opened the door to see Lina and Tasuki making out. " LINA!" " DARIEN!" "SERENA!" " TASUKI!" " DR. SCOT!" " Huh?" " Uh, Happy New Year!" Lina and Tasuki said shutting the door as Serena and Darien scampered away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Balcony...................  
  
" I cannot believe that." " That was quite interesting." " Um...... " " Um......." Darien looked down. *Maybe Yaten's right. Maybe I should just kiss her. I mean..... she's cute. She's fun. She's.... so...... so.......*   
Serena was lost in her thoughts. * Maybe I should give him a chance. He's so hot, he's funny, he can be sweet and romantic, but.........*  
  
Darien straightened up. As did Serena. They faced each other. Serena grabbed him by the shoulders and kiss him. Darien was shocked. For a moment. He kissed her back.  
  
  
10.........  
  
9....................  
8.........................  
  
  
" Hold me Yaten!" " Alright." He put his arms around Mina as everyone stayed close to their loved ones.  
" This is it......" Rei said grinning.  
  
7..........  
6..........  
5.............  
4....................  
  
Lina and Tasuki were still making out oblivious to the outer world.  
  
Darien put his arms around Serena as he deepened the kiss.  
  
3..............  
2................  
1.........................  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!  
  
Fireworks went off as couples kissed, friends laughed...... Aud Lange Syne could be heard from the streets as Serena and Darien finally stopped kissing and stayed in eachother's arms to watch the show.   
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
" Yaten!!! Hurry up!" Mina yelled hurried as Yaten zipped the back of her dress up. " Okay okay." " How do I look?" " Beautiful as always. What about me?" " You look handsome and cute. Now get out of here!" " Yeah yeah."   
" Come on Serena! The limo's here!" " I'm coming!!!" Serena yelled. The girls got into the limo and headed off.  
  
Darien adjusted his bow tie. " Nervous?" " A little." " Don't worry. It's only the rest of your life." " That's comforting, Andrew." " That's what I'm here for."  
  
" Okay, we're all ready!" Rei said lining up next to Chad. " Is Serena ready?" " Yeah, you wouldn't believe the trouble we went through. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue... that girl is going traditional big time." " She just doesn't want any problems."  
  
The music began as the girls and guys walked down the aisle and sat down. Mina then came out in her maid of honor gown. She grinned at Yaten and stood on the bride's side.   
Then the music change. Serena walked down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. Mina pulled out a tissue and began crying. She always cried at weddings.  
  
Soon it was over and they headed off to the reception. Everyone laughed and danced and cheered. Yaten proposed to Mina and she accepted.   
" Serena, my darling..." " Yes, dear?" " I love you." " I love you, too."  
  
  
Darien and I lived happily efter after like in a fairlytale. Mina and Yaten did get married. In Hawaii! I was her maid of honor. Rei and Chad had a Shinto wedding because her grandfather wouldn't have it any other way. Lita and Andrew put marriage off for a while, then eloped. Ami and Taiki got married next.   
Sonya and Heather opened up a fabulous shop in town called Talismans. They sell Sonya's clothes and lamps and other cool stuff.  
Alex and Michelle composed CDs. Alex became the International Gand Prix champion five times and Michelle won several painting awards.   
Seiya opened up a coffee shop called ' High Power Hyper!'   
  
Darien and I have a beautiful, but sometimes a pain daughter named Rini.  
Ami and Taiki had one girl named Maya.  
Rei and Chad had fraternal twins. Akane and Hiro.  
Lita and Andrew had two sons, Storm and Raine, and a daughter, Kei.  
Yaten and Mina had two girls, Aiko and Star.  
Sonya and Heather each met guys. Sonya met a poet named Greg and they got married, on their second date! They had one girl named Alex.  
Heather met a painter named Erik. They also had a daughter. They named her Michelle.  
  
Darien once asked me why I fell in love with him. I told him, it was the magic of summer.  
  
  
The end..................  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sob! It's finally over!!!! I've been writing this fic for a long time. Since August! It's almost been a year and it's been a strange, fun, all too surreal journey.   
There's a small bit of jokes.   
  
Lina Vegete is a nickname I coined for my best pal Vegete when we worked so long ago at Bradlees together. I'm Amelia Filia. Don't ask.   
The tango idea came from the soap opera 'Passions' with Louis and Sheridan doing the tango in one episode.   
The Lina and Tasuki idea was because Vegete loves Tasuki. I got to get her a UFO doll of him for her.  
The idea for Seiya's coffee shop, well, it's from the Stars episode Seiya to Usagi no Doki Doki Date(Seiya and Usagi's Nervous Date)   
Well, now that Magic of Summer is over, what will I do now? Work on my other fanfics of course. When I'm not shopping for anime goods, hanging with my pals, or websurfing, or watching TV.   
I would like you guys to PLEASE read my other fanfics. I work really hard and put in a lot of time on them so please read them and e-mail me about them.   
  
Well, I got to sign off now. E-mail me! Bye bye!!!  
  
'It must have been good, but it's over now!'   
' It's the end of the road.......'  
' Shot through the heart...'.  
Oh, wait, that doesn't go. Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
